I Don't Feel Like Boys
by foryourentertainment28
Summary: It's been a week since Grace and Zoe shared a kiss on the beach. Neither of them have stopped thinking about it since it happened. What's going to happen with the new school year starting?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe walked to school on the first day, nervous to see Grace. She hadn't stopped thinking about her since their kiss on the beach. Well, if she was being honest, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her at all the past couple months. Something about Grace just captured her, in a way no one ever had before.

"Zoe!" Tristan called from in front of the school. Zoe smiled and walked over to him, linking arms instantly. They walked towards the "You haven't told me anything about that lip lock I saw at the beach with Grace. Spill. Have you guys been talking?"

"No, we actually haven't," Zoe replied, recalling that she wanted to wait a week before talking again. She wanted some time to think and be sure she didn't rush into anything. Grace was special.

"And how did you manage that?" Tristan chuckled, "You're so in love with her, I don't know how you could resist."

"I'm not in love with her," Zoe mumbled, her eyes now scanning the halls for her crush, only half listening. She spotted her talking to Zig and Maya by the steps. She was wearing all black, had her hair down, and was wearing leather boots. Zoe couldn't help but scan her body up and down. The girl was ridiculously attractive. "Gotta go."

She walked away from Tristan and over towards Grace. Grace saw her and gave her a weak smile. Zig and Maya looked surprised to see her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Zoe asked once she got closer. Grace nodded and pulled her off to the side, ignoring the questioning looks from Maya and Zig.

"What did you wanna talk about, Rivas?" Grace asked once they got away, biting her lip. She looked at what Zoe was wearing; a tank top and white shorts.

"Us," Zoe started, "I… I wanna be with you."

Grace snorted and Zoe looked up, confused. "And here I thought you were just experimenting."

"I mean, at first I wasn't thrilled with liking a girl," Zoe paused, taking note of Grace's scowl at her choice of words, "but I really have feelings for you. And I've never felt this way about anyone before, as cheesy as it sounds. So what do you think?"

"It is cheesy," Grace chucked, "I like you too, Zoe. If I'm being honest though I don't know about relationships. I can't promise I won't screw up."

Zoe's face broke out into a smile and she pulled the girl in front of her into a tight hug.

"Oof, careful, we don't want Pill breaking us up for pda."

Zoe pulled back a little, glancing around to be sure no one was looking. When she was sure, she quickly planted a kiss on the other girls' cheek. Grace blushed slightly at the contact. What a sight. Grace Cardinal, the goth badass of the school, blushing.

"So are we…?" Zoe asked, leaving the question open.

"I'm not sure."

Zoe frowned at this. "Well, maybe we could go on a date?"

"Sure. How about a movie and dinner this Friday?" Grace suggested, smiling sweetly. That smile made Zoe melt, though she'd never admit it.

Zoe nodded excitedly, resisting the urge to pull the girl back in. Only this time, she wanted to plant a kiss on her lips. There were people around, though. She wasn't entirely comfortable with people knowing she was into girls, but they were going to take it slow.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Zoe got home from school that Friday, she was in the shower and getting ready for her much-anticipated date with Grace. She put on a knee-length blue dress, black leggings, a simple silver necklace, blue sapphire earrings, and black flats. She felt like she looked pretty good. As she finished up her makeup, her mom called from down stairs.

"Zoe! Your friend's here!"

Zoe cringed. _Friend_. She had vaguely told her mother that it was, indeed, a date and not just an outing. Her mother went silent when she mentioned that it was with another girl. She didn't wanna think about it; she just wanted to focus on tonight.

Zoe descended the stairs, her eyes landing on Grace when she reached the bottom. She was dressed slightly more casually, but had a nice black shirt and grey flats as opposed to Zoe's dress. Regardless, she looked gorgeous as she always did.

Grace's eyes lit up when she saw how Zoe was dressed, making Zoe blush. They greeted each other at the door then made their way out.

"So, I'm your friend huh? Your gal pal?" Grace joked once they got into her car.

"Oh god, don't remind me. She wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her I was going on a date with a girl," Zoe said, mortified.

"And how do you feel about going on a date with a girl?"

"Ecstatic," Zoe replied with a grin. Grace reached to turn the car on, but Zoe put her hand on Grace's and stopped her. Grace looked at her, confused. "Before you do that, I wanna do this."

Zoe surged forward and pressed their lips together. God, it felt so good to be kissing Grace. Zoe put her hand on Grace's neck and deepened the kiss, licking Grace's bottom lip for access. Once their tongues made contact and traced one another, Zoe thought she might pass out. Kissing had never felt so good before.

Slowly, Zoe backed away to see a star-struck looking Grace. Grace quickly retaliated, "You don't waste any time, do you, Rivas?"

Dinner had been pleasant, and the movie was even better. Halfway through the movie, Grace snaked her hand over and Zoe immediately laced their fingers together. It made Zoe's heart soar. Zoe wondered how she could fall for Grace so hard. Shit. Did she really just think that? Well, she really had. It was too soon to confess her love, but she knew how she felt.

Grace and her had formed such an unexpected friendship over the summer. She never realized how much they had in common.

At the end of the movie, they walked out of the theater, hand in hand.

"So… was our date okay?" Zoe asked as they walked out to Grace's car.

"Pretty mediocre," Grace replied, earning a playful shove from Zoe, "I had a great time, Zoe, I really did."

Zoe smiled and kissed the other girls' cheek. "I did too, Grace."

Once they had arrived back at Zoe's house, Grace walked her up and kissed her goodnight. Before she could walk away, Zoe grabbed her arm.

"Grace, will you be my girlfriend?" Zoe blurted out. Grace grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, kissing her now-girlfriend one more time. "I'll see you Monday, Zoe."

Zoe loved the way Grace said her name. It rolled off her tongue so naturally. God, speaking of her tongue. That kiss they shared at the beginning of the date had been… erotic, to say the least.

Zoe turned and went inside to find her mom sitting at the dinner table, using her laptop.

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted absentmindedly, typing away. "Did you have fun with Grace?"

"Yeah, I did," Zoe said, taking off her shoes, "she's, um, she's my girlfriend now."

"Oh like friends?" her mother asked, visibly uncomfortable.

Zoe slammed her last shoe down in frustration, catching her mother's attention. "No, mom, like my girlfriend girlfriend."

"I don't follow, I'm sorry honey."

"Why are you doing this? Are you really that disgusted at the idea that I could be happy with another girl?"

"I don't want to discuss this. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

With that, her mother made her way upstairs without another word. Zoe groaned in frustration and shook her head at her ignorant mom. She didn't understand why her mom was being so tense about this. She had never seemed homophobic before. Maybe she thought it was fine for others, but not her own kid. Zoe let out a heavy sigh and instead decided to text her girlfriend. Grace was her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

She asked Grace if she had gotten home safely and Grace replied almost instantly, confirming that she had. Zoe and Grace texted back and forth for a little while, until Zoe decided to go to bed. Grace had told her sweet dreams and it made her heart melt.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe and Grace had decided to keep their relationship under the radar, only Tristan and a couple of Grace's friends knowing. Tristan had clapped his hands together when Zoe told him that her and Grace were official.

"That's so cute, Zoe. Now we just need to get Miles and me together and we can double date for ages!" he exclaimed.

"Go get him, Tris," Zoe encouraged, looking down at her phone at a text she had just gotten from Grace.

"Already ignoring your bestie for your phone, sounds like true love," Tristan joked, making Zoe laugh.

Later on, Zoe and Grace had lunch together outside, in a somewhat secluded spot where only people walking right by could see them.

"Is there a reason you took me to such a hidden spot?" Zoe teased, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and holding it.

"Well, if you really want to know," Grace started, leaning in closer, "it's so that I could do this."

Grace wrapped her free hand around the back of Zoe's neck and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

This time Zoe was the star-struck one. "How are you so good at that?"

"Practice," Grace said nonchalantly. Zoe raised her eyebrow at this, "Well not really, just luck I guess."

"So do you want to come over to my house after school?" Zoe asked, tracing Grace's hand, "My mom won't be home…"

Grace gulped at this. Both in want and in nervousness. "I'd love to," she assured, giving Zoe a smile.

The ride home had felt like hours, and as soon as they got inside, Zoe pushed Grace up against the door and kissed her hard. It made Grace feel lightheaded.

Zoe snaked her hand around Grace's waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues brushed each other over and over before Zoe broke the kiss, taking Grace's hand. "Do you want to go to my room?" she offered, though there was no way Grace would have said no to that.

They made their way upstairs, stopping to kiss every few steps. Once they got to Zoe's room Zoe kissed her girlfriend hard and reached to fumble with her belt buckle. Grace quickly froze up, and Zoe withdrew her hands immediately.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?" Zoe asked. Grace walked over to the bed and sat down, Zoe joining her instantly.

"No it's just… I've never been with a girl before," Grace muttered, embarrassed.

"I thought you'd been with tons of girls from the way you kissed me earlier," Zoe replied, elbowing her girlfriend lightly. "But it's okay, babe. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Grace snorted. "Thanks."

"I've obviously never been with a girl before, but maybe when the time is right we can be each other's first if we're, y'know, ready. Also, after what happened… I wasn't sure I'd wanna be with someone like that again. And I'm still not sure, but I do like you a lot."

Grace wrapped an arm around the other girl, holding her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Grace?" Zoe asked. Grace looked at her girlfriend. "Can we cuddle and watch movies now?"

Grace chuckled and nodded, laying back on Zoe's bed while her girlfriend went to grab some movies to watch. She came back with a stack of at least five movies, excitedly putting one on and jumping in bed next to Grace. They held each other through all of the movies.

 _I could love this girl,_ Grace thought to herself silently. She shook the idea out of her head. It was too soon for love. She just wanted to take it slow and enjoy every moment with this girl who made her so unbelievably happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe gave Grace a ride to school on Tuesday morning, talking about their time watching movies and cuddling the day before.

"I had an amazing time last night," Zoe told Grace, "I didn't ever think I'd catch you sniffling at Titanic, though."

"You tell anyone about that and I won't kiss you anymore," Grace threatened jokingly.

"Oh, please, like you'd be able to resist me," Zoe said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Grace laughed loudly at this, causing her girlfriend to scrunch up her face. "You're adorable, Rivas, really."

Zoe scoffed but Grace reached over to take Zoe's hand in her own. Zoe felt herself blush at getting to hold her hand. Grace always made her feel special, wanted, maybe even loved; and just from looking at her or from simple things like holding her hand.

When they arrived at school, they got out of the car and walked side by side, Zoe taking Grace's hand again.

"Are you sure, Zoe? I know you're not really out and plus I know you wouldn't want Pill to give us detention," Grace warned.

"I guess you're right, can I at least kiss you before class this morning?"

"Anytime, babe."

Later that day, Zoe drove Grace home and decided that she wanted to meet Grace's parents. An idea she vocalized and one that Grace was hesitant about, to say the least.

"It's not that I don't want you to meet them, it's just I've never really brought home anyone to meet my parents. They know I like girls but I'm honestly just… nervous. I want them to like you," Grace explained, fiddling with her hands. Zoe reached over and put a hand on top of hers.

"I'll turn on the charm, don't worry," Zoe said, laughing. "So, have you never had a girlfriend before? If you don't, uh, mind me asking."

"None that my parents actually knew about. They always thought I was with the wrong crowd and the girls I dated were always from 'that' crowd."

"I didn't realize you liked bad girls."

Grace blushed at this, "I mean, no not really I just…"

"Relax, I was just messing with you."

Once they reached Grace's house Zoe walked her up and kissed her for a long time at the door. Their lips slid over each other and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Grace wrapped her arms around Zoe's waist and Zoe's hands snaked around Grace's neck, deepening the kiss. When Zoe tried biting Grace's lips, her girlfriend let out a low moan. Zoe smirked at learning one of Grace's turn ons.

"Grace! Are you home, honey?" They heard a woman's voice call, breaking apart immediately. They were both visibily panting from the all-too erotic kiss. The woman came around the corner, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was tall and lean. She looked surprised to see this new girl on her porch. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Mom, this is Zoe," Grace introduced them awkwardly, painfully aware that she had just been caught making out with her girlfriend on the porch. Zoe seemed to find the whole situation amusing.

"Zoe Rivas," Zoe said, extending her hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cardinal."

"Would you like to come inside, Zoe? I'm making dinner in just a couple hours,"

Zoe looked at Grace to be sure it was okay. She nodded silently.

"I'd love to," Zoe answered with a generous smile. They all made their way inside and Grace made a move to take Zoe to her room when her mom stopped her.

"How did you two meet?" Mrs. Cardinal prompted before they could walk off. Zoe and Grace looked at each other, both panicked. She couldn't exactly bring up the sexual assault or oomfchat easily.

"I'll tell you later, mom, Zoe and I are gonna go to my room for now," Grace explained, offering her mom a weak smile.

"Okay, dearie, I'll call you when dinner is ready!"

Grace took Zoe's hand and led her down the hallway to her bedroom. They went inside and Grace closed the door behind them. Zoe was gawking at her girlfriend's room. It was painted dark red, decked out with band posters, and full of gothic trinkets, if you could even call them that.

"Do you like it?" Grace asked shyly, walking up next to Zoe and slowly putting an arm around her waist.

"It's definitely you, so yes, I do like it," Zoe said, pulling her girlfriend for a quick kiss.

"Sorry about my mom, she's kind of weird."

"Probably because she caught us mid-kiss on the front porch," Zoe said, laughing.

"It's not funny, it was… embarrassing, to say the least. I thought she wasn't coming home for another hour," Grace said, burying her face in her hands. "But you wanted to meet her, so there you go, Rivas."

Zoe took notice of the closed door. "She doesn't care if we have the door closed?"

Grace shrugged, walking over to her bed to straighten it out. "Just makes it easier to get away with stuff."

Zoe smirked, making her way towards her girlfriend. "And what kind of stuff would that be?"

Grace placed her hands on either side of Zoe's face and leaned in, capturing her girlfriend's lips in another kiss. This time Grace bit Zoe's lip and Zoe was the one to moan.

"You like that, huh?" Grace whispered, starting to kiss down her girlfriend's neck.

"Fuck, yes," Zoe responded in a breathy whisper, her chest heaving. "And what you're doing right now feels so good."

Grace stopped suddenly. "Oh, good to know," she said, smirking proudly.

"Tease," Zoe hissed, half joking but also very sexually frustrated.

"I'm glad you're mine, Rivas," Grace laughed, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm glad you're mine too, even if you sexually frustrate me."


	5. Chapter 5

Grace and Zoe sat across from each other at lunch in their usual spot, holding hands as sneakily as they could.

"So, since it's only fair, do you want me to come over for dinner at your house sometime?" Grace asked, smirking a little.

"Uh… no, no I don't think that's a good idea," Zoe muttered, thinking about her mother's refusal to acknowledge that her daughter might like girls, and not just boys. It had been awkward between them since Zoe's first date with Grace. Only now Zoe knew better than to bring up Grace or their relationship.

Grace quirked an eyebrow up. "Is everything okay, Rivas? You're pouting."

Zoe scoffed. "I don't pout!"

"You are right now!" Grace said, laughing. "But anyways, going back to that dinner I just invited myself to, why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"My mom doesn't like that I'm dating you. She actually doesn't even acknowledge it. And I'm sure if you came over for dinner, she would just make it awkward," Zoe explained. "I'm sorry, babe."

"I understand, my parents weren't exactly thrilled when I came out to them either. But they got better, so I'm sure your mom will come around."

Zoe laughed. "Have you _met_ my mother? I don't see it happening."

"You never know," Grace said, squeezing Zoe's hand.

Zoe leaned over and kissed Grace on the cheek. "Thanks, babe."

That weekend, Grace took Zoe to visit an art gallery. They walked around the wide halls hand in hand. It felt good to be able to hold hands in public without the fear of detention. It was cliché, but their hands fit together so well.

"I never took you for an artsy person," Zoe had said once they arrived and had begun looking at the artwork on the walls.

"I actually draw a lot. I just don't show anyone my work," Grace explained, knowing the inevitable question that was to come.

"Could I see sometime?"

There it was. "Maybe, Rivas, maybe," Grace smirked.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I knew you were going to ask. No one knows that I draw, not even Novak or Maya."

"Ooh, I feel special then," Zoe teased.

"You are," Grace said seriously, turning to face her girlfriend. Zoe had a light flush across her cheeks, which Grace found adorable. Grace pecked her girlfriend on the lips quickly before they went back to looking at the exhibits.

"So, what kind of things do you draw?" Zoe inquired, wanting to know more about her girlfriend's sudden drawing skills.

"A lot of different things, it's, uh, complicated to explain. It'd probably be easier to just show you."

"So you'll show me?!" Zoe asked excitedly, "Quick, let's go to your house now!"

Grace chuckled, "Slow down, Rivas. After we look around some more, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Zoe groaned.

They spent another couple of hours looking around before heading to Grace's house. Grace led Zoe inside and they were greeted by Grace's father, whom Zoe had met at the previous dinner.

"Hi girls," he greeted from his spot on the couch. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. "What're you two up to?"

"We're just gonna go to my room," Grace said, giving her dad a weak smile. He nodded his head in response and they went to Grace's room.

Grace went over to her bookshelf and pulled a couple short sketchbooks out from the bottom shelf. One was decorated with stickers and the other was plain black. Zoe and Grace sat down on the bed and Grace opened the black one first. The artwork inside was a variety of tattoo flash-style work, cartoons, and gothic-looking work. The other sketchbook contained similar content.

Eventually, Grace handed Zoe the sketchbooks and Zoe combed through each page carefully.

"These are amazing, Grace, you could do this like as a job, you're so good," Zoe gushed, taking in every page.

"Thanks, Rivas, I'll probably stick to hacking, though," Grace laughed.

"I'm serious, though. You're so good."

"Well… thank you, really."

Zoe stayed for a couple more hours, her and Grace talked and kissed mostly, before she left to go home. Grace walked her out and kissed her goodnight so hard it made Zoe's head spin.

"Think you'll be able to get home after that, babe?" Grace teased.

"Barely," Zoe mumbled, still dazed.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace and Zoe sat on the couch at Grace's house, working on their physics homework. They had the same teacher, but not the same class, to their dismay.

"I could use a study break, my brain is fried," Zoe said, wrapping an arm around Grace's waist and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm always okay with those kind of breaks," Grace smirked, placing her hand on Zoe's thigh and initiating the next kiss.

At the sound of the front door slamming, they broke away and pretended to be studying. A girl with long black hair and tan skin like Grace came around the corner, wearing sunglasses and a black pantsuit.

"Is that your sister?" Zoe whispered.

"Yes, that would be me," the girl snapped her head up and walked over to Zoe. She removed her sunglasses and the resemblance between her and Grace was a little more obvious. "Madison."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Grace didn't tell me she had a sister," Zoe replied, elbowing her girlfriend. Grace rolled her eyes.

"My little sis loves me so much, don't you, Grace?" Madison said, patting Grace on the head and earning an annoyed groan from her. Madison chuckled. "I'm going to work on some work bullshit. Keep it down in here."

With a sly wink, Madison walked off and out of sight.

Zoe slugged Grace on the shoulder once she was out of the room.

"What?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You never mentioned anything about a sister! How have I never seen her until now? And do you guys get along?" Zoe gasped, surprised that Grace had never told her.

"Slow down with the questions, Rivas. I can only process so much at once," Grace teased, "All she does is work and sleep. She stays with her boyfriend most of the time. We don't talk much since she's never home."

"Oh," Zoe said, not knowing how else to respond. "I'm sorry, Grace."

"It's whatever. Let's just finish this up," Grace said, pulling her textbook into her lap.

Later that night, Grace and Zoe were laying on Grace's bed, sitting in silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Zoe asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Grace said shortly.

Zoe sat up and looked Grace in the eyes. "You can talk to me about anything, okay? I'll always support you."

Grace sat up to meet Zoe. "My sister used to be the biggest bully in my life. Well, until I got to public school, then she was the second in line," Grace explained, "And when I came out it only got worse. She called me a dyke daily. It got better when I got to high school, I guess. She got her big business job and stopped picking on me all the time."

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry. And your parents?"

"They didn't do much. They would sometimes tell her to knock it off but she'd always play the victim card. So you can guess who got in trouble," Grace chuckled humorlessly.

Zoe hugged Grace tightly and they sat in comfortable silence.

"There she is!" Maya said when Grace came in late to the rubber room. She was sitting at a table by herself, Zig and Tiny were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Novak?" Grace questioned, taking a seat next to Maya.

Maya shrugged. "But since they're not here, let's talk about you and Zoe."

"And why do we need to do that?" Grace asked, throwing her bag on top of the table and leaning back in her chair.

"You haven't told me much about what's going on with you guys."

"Well, we're together."

"Tell me something I don't know. Do you… love her?"

The question threw Grace off. She wasn't sure how to respond. She definitely had strong feelings for her girlfriend, but love was something else. And that something else scared the hell out of her, if she was being honest.

"So is that a yes?" Maya teased, "It kind of sneaks up on you. You'll know when you do."

 _Maybe I already do,_ Grace thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"We should go out tonight. To celebrate finishing that awful physics test," Zoe suggested as she walked with Grace through the hallways at school.

"I'm sure you did fine, Rivas. You had me as a tutor, remember?" Grace replied, earning a playful shove from Zoe, "I'd love to, though. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner at my house. My mom is out of town so I've got the place to myself."

"Oh so you're trying to get with me huh?"

Zoe gasped, "No! It's not that!"

Grace smirked, "I was kidding, babe."

"You know, we have been together for a little while now, if you wanted to…" Zoe whispered seductively, running a hand down Grace's arm. Grace felt herself blush.

"I might," Grace said quietly, giving Zoe a smile.

"Let's talk about it later, okay?" Zoe offered. Grace nodded in response and they went their separate ways for the next class period. Grace went to the rubber room and Zoe to her Trig class.

Grace was nervous already. Sure, they had agreed to go relatively slow but things were heating up between them and she knew she wanted Zoe. Pretty bad, actually. Zoe seemed to want the same thing, but Grace was still unsure. She'd never been with a girl before and was scared of messing up.

"You okay, Grace?" Maya asked, breaking Grace out of her thoughts. "You seem distracted."

Distracted is only half of it.

Grace showed up at Zoe's house around seven, she had put on a nice black shirt, jeans, and her flats. Tonight felt important and she wanted to dress up a little for it. Zoe grinned when she opened her door and saw her girlfriend.

"You look beautiful," she told Grace, pecking her on the lips.

Zoe had also dressed up. She had on an off-white blouse, nice jeans, and flats similar to Grace's.

"You do too," Grace said, raking her eyes over Zoe's body. She looked gorgeous.

Grace came inside and set her things down. They had a nice candlelit dinner and talked about the rest of their days. The atmosphere was relaxed for the most part, but they both knew what would likely follow after.

Zoe led Grace up to her room where they both sat side by side on the bed.

"Zoe, I really want to be with you. I'm just… nervous," Grace explained, holding her girlfriend's hand.

"I am too," Zoe said, tracing Grace's hand with her fingers, "I want this. And I want you. Are you okay with… this?"

Grace nodded. She leaned in and caught Zoe's lips in a kiss. Their lips and tongues slid over one another until they were both panting. Grace and Zoe moved back on the bed and Grace straddled Zoe carefully. Grace started kissing her girlfriend's. Zoe moaned and snuck her hands up Grace's shirt, raking her nails up and down her back. Grace groaned at the feeling.

Grace played with the hem of Zoe's shirt. Zoe nodded and Grace pulled her shirt off with shaky hands. Zoe took note of this and kissed Grace on the cheek softly. When Grace got Zoe's shirt off, she was wearing a lacy and sheer black bra. Grace licked her lips at the sight, feeling herself get wet.

"You're beautiful," Grace whispered, kissing down Zoe's chest and placing a hand on her bare side. Zoe blushed as Grace placed kisses all over her chest.

Zoe grabbed at Grace's shirt, "Take this off."

Grace obliged and took her shirt off, instinctively moving to cover her stomach. Zoe put her hand over Grace's.

"Don't, you look beautiful, too," Zoe reassured, smiling at her girlfriend. "And really hot."

Grace rolled her eyes and brought their lips back together in a series of pecks. They removed each other's' bras and Grace sat back, looking down at her girlfriend. She leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking.

"Fuck," Zoe whispered, "That feels so good." Grace smirked against Zoe's skin and started kissing down her stomach, palming her breasts in the process. Her girlfriend gasped at the contact.

Grace moved to place her hands over Zoe's belt. She looked up and Zoe nodded. Zoe lifted her hips off the bed to help get out of her jeans. Once those were gone, she was left in black panties, which Grace quickly discarded.

Grace looked up again, "Is this okay?"

"Yes… just, fuck me already."

Grace laughed and licked Zoe up and down in one swift motion. Zoe moaned and bucked her hips, tangling her hands in Grace's hair. Grace began to circle Zoe's clit with her tongue slowly at first, speeding up when Zoe started moaning louder. Zoe rolling her hips over and over to meet Grace's tongue, lick for lick.

Grace teased her fingers at Zoe's entrance, feeling the warmth that was there. Grace inserted a finger. Zoe cried out and rolled her hips, turning Grace on even more. Her girlfriend looked so gorgeous and she tasted so damn good. Grace added another finger and began pumping in and out of her girlfriend, Zoe moaning loudly.

"Grace… Grace… Fuck!" Zoe cried out when she came, Grace continuing to lick and move her fingers in and out of Zoe throughout the orgasm.

Grace kissed Zoe's thighs before moving up the bed to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead. Zoe pulled her in for a kiss.

"Was that okay?" Grace asked with a proud smirk, already knowing the answer. Zoe was still trying to catch her breath from the orgasm she'd just had. Grace thought she looked beautiful. Zoe suddenly flipped them so she was on top her girlfriend. Grace looked surprised, but mostly turned on. She bit her lip at the sight of her naked girlfriend on top of her.

They kissed over and over again, Zoe grinding down onto Grace. Their kisses heated up and they were full-on dry humping at this point.

"I need you," Grace whispered, not able to take the teasing anymore.

Zoe grinned and placed her fingers around the waistband of Grace's jeans, looking up at Grace. Grace nodded and Zoe undid the buttons then shoved her hand inside her jeans and panties, starting to rub her clit immediately, feeling the wetness there. Grace moaned at the contact. Her girlfriend started kissing her neck and down her chest, leaving multiple hickies there. She wouldn't be wearing low-cut shirts anytime soon. Zoe undid Grace's bra and threw it off, kissing her breasts. She traced her girlfriend's nipple with her tongue teasingly, making Grace whimper for more.

Zoe finally took Grace's entire nipple into her mouth and Grace moaned. Zoe pushed Grace's jeans down, pausing to take them completely of then went back to kissing her girlfriend's chest and playing with her clit.

"Fuck, Zoe," Grace gasped when Zoe inserted a finger slowly. "Faster."

Zoe moved her fingers in and out at a quicker pace, Grace wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's bare back. She raked her nails down as Zoe got faster, crying out her name multiple times. Zoe stopped for a moment and pulled out, ignoring the objection from her girlfriend. Making sure Grace was watching her, Zoe took her fingers in her mouth and licked Grace's taste off of them.

Grace's breath hitched and Zoe smirked at the effect she'd had on her girlfriend. Zoe lowered herself between Grace's legs. She kissed inside her girlfriend's thighs and bit lightly. The smell of Grace's arousal made Zoe wet all over again.

Zoe took Grace's clit into her mouth and it wasn't long until Grace was coming undone and moaning her girlfriend's name.


End file.
